Power Wizards, Version 2
by coolhacker1025
Summary: This is a slightly rewritten version of the Power Wizards story, with fewer OCs and possibly fewer plot holes. An Alternate version of Chapter 24 of Werewolf, where Williamson and the others become Power Rangers


Power Wizards—Alternative Chapter 24

It was the morning after the full moon, and Katja was still recovering. She and Lily had gone down to breakfast, but Katja had barely eaten anything. They went back up to the common room, and Katja immediately went up to her Dormitory, where she fell asleep.

It was a couple of hours later, when Lily came up. Katja had forgotten what day it was, and had failed to go to class. Professor Williamson had been nice enough to cover her first and third year students. Soon, Katja decided to go down to the Common Room, where the Marauders were. They sneaked down to the Room of Requirement.

The day of Halloween was approaching rapidly. The professors decorated the Hall as usual, and it was magnificent. There were magicked skeletons around the Hall, along with pumpkins and fake cobwebs. At dinner, there was a band, since it was a Halloween Ball. Albus had talked Katja into sitting at the Professor's table. Amazingly, the Divination teacher was also present at the Feast, which included all of the normal Feast fare, except coloured to make it look scarier.

Suddenly, there was a booming voice across the Hall.

"_The Dark Lord will defeat his enemies at the place he once called home! The one who defeated Grindelwald will be likewise destroyed!_

_I am Lord Voldemort! Anyone who opposes me will be killed. Join me, and you will live.  
My loyal Death Eaters, come to my side now, as we defeat the Mudbloods and Blood-traitors once and for all!"_

Everybody across the hall heard the proclamation, as it was simultaneously translated into multiple languages (Scots Gaelic, Manx Gaelic, Irish Gaelic, German, Albanian, and English)

The words repeated over and over for five minutes. Panic spread across the Great Hall. Katja noticed that a number of students, most from Slytherin, but a good number from the other houses as well, including Gryffindor, were trying to get to the doors, presumably to join the Dark Forces. A large explosion rocked the Castle, as the Dark Lord's forces began to invade. It wasn't all that hard for them, seeing as they had inside help.

Fortunately, Katja was sitting next to Professor Williamson, and they took up a defencive posture at the High Table, ready to do battle. Katja noticed that, in a way, Williamson looked the same as Harry had right before the Final Battle. This time, though, he was more relaxed, as he knew that there was no connection between him and the Dark Lord.

"Remember what I gave you right before dinner" asked the Auror. "Now I think is a good time to use it."

**FLASHBACK Right before dinner**

Katja was talking to Auror Williamson in his office along with Lily and Sirius. She knew that something was strange—the Auror was acting weirder than usual.

"You know how I said I was an Auror?" he asked suddenly. "I was, but I was also working on something top secret." The Auror pulled something out of his pocket that looked like a wrist watch, giving it to Katja. It was a pink band with a circular top, like a watch. "When you need this, you will know how to use it."

**END FLASHBACK**

The Doctor came in on his TARDIS, along with a Ministry Witch who looked like she was the mother of Cho Chang. She introduced herself as Shen Xue.

Williamson and the Xue shouted out, "It's Morphing Time!" and pressed a button on his watch that Katja hadn't noticed before.

Williamson shouted "Merlin grant me the power! Ranger Transform!"

Following his lead, McGonagall and Dumbledore got up and said, "Merlin grant me the power! Ranger Transform!"

Xue then shouted, "_Mahou henshin! Watashi ni pawa o ataemasu!_Ranger Transform!"

The Doctor piped in with, "TARDIS, grant me the Power! Ranger Transform!"

Suddenly, Katja, Sirius and Lily knew how to use the device and what to say. "Merlin, grant me the power! Ranger Transform!"

The group, now wearing colourful suits started calling out their designations.

Williamson shouted, "The power of the Lightning Phoenix! Blue Phoenix Ranger!"

Dumbledore shouted, "The power of the Fiery Red Phoenix! Red Phoenix Ranger!"

Together they shouted, "We are Phoenix Team, Magical Rangers!"

McGonagall continued the Role-call saying, "The power of the Mighty Cat! White Feline Ranger!"

Lily called, "The power of the Gryffindor Lion! Orange Feline Ranger!"

Together they yelled, "We are Felidae Team, Magical Rangers!"

Sirius followed up with, "The Power of the Black Grim! Loyal and true, I am Black Dog Ranger!"

Katja knew it was her time now. She yelled, "The power of the Mighty Wolf! I am Grey Wolf Ranger!"

Then, they shouted "We are Canine Team, Magical Rangers!"

"The power of Time!" shouted the Doctor. "Blue TARDIS Ranger!"

"The power of the Dragon and the Ancient Dinosaurs!" shouted Xue. "Green Dragonzord Power!"

All of the Rangers shouted, "We are Wizard Sentai Magic Rangers!"

Voldemort just looked at them for a moment, before taking out his staff. "Dark Magic. Grant me the Power! It's Dark Time! Wizard-Shadow!"

The Dark Lord transformed into a twisted, evil-looking version of their suits. Then he said, "Attack Henchman Attack!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, large amounts of footsoldiers popped up. There were putties (with a large 'V' on the middle), Crylobots, Pihranatrons, Death Eaters, Imperioed Elves, Tryannodrones, and a number of different creatures that no one had ever seen before (except for people from 200 years in the future, who knew all 250 sets of footsoldiers from the 200 Super Sentai Seasons).

The rangers quickly divided up the footsoldiers. It was obvious that the putties, Crylobots, Pihranatrons and Tryannodrones were level one enemies, meaning they weren't much of a threat. Katja, Lily, and the Doctor took these. The Death Eaters were a mixture of levels two through four enemies, which were harder to defeat, and therefore, they were usually Round Two Opponents. McGonagall, Sirius Black and Xue took these. That left Lord Voldemort and his Inner Circle for the Dumbledore and Williamson.

Wands and Martial Arts were flying in every direction. Most of the Good spells were hitting their targets, while the Death Eaters didn't have good aim at all. Then, Voldemort conjured some monsters. These monsters were quickly defeated, until Voldemort said the very words that Williamson was hoping he would not hear. "Magic Wand, Make My Monster...GROW!" bellowed Voldemort. This caused a beam of light to shoot out of his wand, hitting the monster, and causing it to grow.

Williamson said, "We need Mega-Mode Power, Now! Phoenix Megazord, Unite!"

"We need Felidae Megazord!" shouted Lily.

"We need the Canine Megazord!" shouted Sirius.

"TARDIS Online" shouted the Doctor, followed by Xue, who shouted, "Dinozords, Online! Dragonzord online! We need TARDIS DinoMegazord Power NOW!"

Everybody made a leap, and landed in their cockpits. Williamson coordinated the attacks from his centre seat on the bridge of the Phoenix Megazord. Most of the attacks were ineffective though, so Williamson quickly called for the Gigazord.

"Zords, combine! We need Magic Gigazord, now!"

All of the Zords combined into one giant Megazord. It was comprised of the Phoenix Zords, the Felidae Zords, the Canine zords, and the TARDIS DinoMegazord. Soon, they did a Canine/Feline Slash with the main weapon, and the monster was defeated.

Right as they were about to turn their weapons on Voldemort, he Apparated away, saying, "I'll get you next time, Rangers! You haven't seen the last of Lord Voldemort!"

Williamson then said, "He knows that now he has to deal with the Power Rangers! He will not harm us for quite awhile."

And so they powered down, until the next time they were called upon to combat evil.


End file.
